Krillin (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is a Earthling and a Martial Artist of the Turtle School and Best Friend of Goku, that debuted in the Dragon Ball. He later marries Android 18, and they have a daughter named Marron. He is the grandfather of Kaiyo. Krillin is also the grandfather of Jin. Krillin is later the new Martial Arts Master of the Turtle School after Master Roshi retires. Krillin appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta series. 'Early Life' Krillin is born in the 736 Age. Krillin trained at Orin Temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 12, he was geting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's Island to seek training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and attract girls. 'Dragon Ball' 'The Tournament Saga Through Fortune Teller Baba Saga' Krillin first appears on Master Roshis island and competes with Goku in order to become his student. in the end Master Roshi decides to train them both. As they train however he detest Goku at first, but later grew to take a liking to him and they eventually became best friends. During the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, Krillin competes in the Tournament along with Goku and Yamcha. he defeat Bacterian but later loses to Jackie Chun (a disguised Master Roshi). While Goku begin his search for his grandfather's Dragon Ball, Krillin undergoes more training under Master Roshi. He later helps Goku find a Dragon Ball along with Bulma in Pirate Cave and fights against General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army. He later attempts to help Goku fight against the entire Red Ribbon Army, but arrived too late and learns that Goku has already defeated the entire army single-handedly. Krillin much later goes with Goku, Yamcha, Puar and Upa to Fortune teller Baba's palace in order to find the final Dragon Ball. He fights against Baba's warrior, Fangs the Vampire and loses. Soon afterwards he begins his second term of training under Master Roshi along with Yamcha, as Goku begins his training around the World. 'Tien Shinhan Saga Through Piccolo Jr. Saga' Three years later, Krillin competes in the 22nd Tenkachi Budokai. In the first round he defeats Chaiotzu, a rival of the Crane School and later loses to Goku in the next match. Soon afterwards, Krillin is killed by Tambourine and later revived by the Dragon Balls. He then begins to train under Korin at Korin Tower for the next three years along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe in order to compete in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Three years later, Krillin is now a young man, and he competes in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. He fights against the reincarnation/son of King Piccolo, Piccolo and quits the match and later watches as Goku defeats him and becomes the World Martial Arts Champion. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga:' Five years after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin learns of Goku's heritage from the Saiyan, Raditz. After learning that two more Saiyans will appear on earth within a year's time, Krillin undergoes training under Kami and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe. A year later Krillin helps fight against the Saiyans resulting in him becoming one of the few remaining human Z Fighters remaining shortly during the fight. After the defeat of Vegeta, Krillin along with Bulma and Gohan travel to planet Namek in order to use the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen comrades. While on Namek, Krillin fights against Dodoria and the Ginyu Force, who are all Frieza's henchmen and later against Frieza himself along with Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo (who is later reivved by the Namekain Dragon Balls) and Goku. After Krillin is killed by Frieza, he is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and returned to Earth. A year later, Krillin along with Piccolo and Gohan fight against the Spice Boys and Garlic Jr, who has returned back to Earth from the Dead Zone. At this point Krillin is also dating a woman named Maron. Much after the defeat of Garlic Jr, Krillin and Maron break up with each other. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga' A year later, Krillin learns that Frieza and his father, King Cold are on their way to Earth for revenge. After they are killed by a mysterious teenage boy who claims to know Goku, Krillin learns of the Androids created by Dr. Gero that will appear in three years and defeat them. Krillin begins his training under Master Roshi once again to prepare himself for this threat. Three years year later, Krillin along with the Z Fighter unite to fight against the Androids and later meets Bulma's son, Trunks who is a baby and learns that the teenager from three years ago is in fact Trunks from another timeline. After his comrades are defeated by the Androids, Krillin heals everyone with a senzu bean, and begins to fall in love with Android 18 after she kisses him on the cheek and trys to presuade the Androids from finding Goku. Krillin, along with everyone, learns of the Android, Cell who has come from yet another timeline in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his perfect form. Krillin later tries to prevent Cell from absorbing Android 18 but is unsuccessful and is nearly killed in a fight. After learning of the Cell Games, Krillin wait 9 days until the Tournament begin and spent his time with Goku and Gohan in Mt. Paozu. During the Cell games, Krillin watches as Goku fight against Cell and much later watches Gohan fight against Cell. He is nearly killed by a Cell Jr created by Cell and saved by Gohan after he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. After Cell spits out Android 18 he takes care of her while she remains knocked out. He watches as Goku sacrifices himself in an attempt to prevent Cell from destroying the Earth. He later fights and witnesses Gohan defeat Cell once and for all. He later wishes for the bombs within Android 17 and android 18 to be removed in a hope to one day settle down with her and start a life together. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie)' During the three years of training, Krillin along with Goku, Gohan, Oolong and Ikarus go on a camping trip and later fight against Cooler and his Armored Squadron after they appear on Earht for revenge for the defeat of Frieza on Namek. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie)' During the nine day wait for the Cell Games, Krillin attends a picnic and later goes to Planet New Vegeta. He witnesses Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo fight against Broly, who is the Legendary Super Saiyan. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' After the defeat of Cell, Krillin fights in the Intergalactic Tournament. He faces Piccolo, who gives up the match and much later fights against one of Bojack's henchmen, Zangya and is easily defeated. He is tempted not to fight her in the first place due to her being cute. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Krillin and Android 18 are now married and now have a daughter named Marron and are living together on Kame House Island along with Master Roshi and Turtle. After learning of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and that Goku will be coming back to Earth for one day to compete Krillin decides to compete in the Tournament as well along with most of the Z Fighters, after encouragement from 18 and Marron. After learning of Majin Buu form the Supreme Kai, Krillin along with Piccolo are turned into stone by the Demon King Dabura and later returned back to normal after Dabura is eaten by Majin Buu. He later watches as Vegeta fights against Majin Buu. As Trunks and Goten undergo training to learn the Fusion Technique from Goku and Piccolo, Krillin along with everyone else remain on the Lookout. After Majin Buu transforms into Super Buu and appears on Kami's Lookout, Krillin later tries to protect everyone from Super Buu but is easily killed after being turned into chocolate and eaten. While in the Other World, Krillin begins his training under King Kai on the Grand Kai's Planet. When Kid Buu appears on the Grand Kai's Planet, Krillin trys to fight him but is easily defeated. After being revived along with everyone else on Earth he helps contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. He later attends a party in at Capsule Corp along with his family and friends. Ten years later, Krillin along with his family and friends observes the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai, as Goku fights against the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. 'Wrath Of The Dragon (Movie)' Some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillin helps collect the Dragon Balls and later witnesses Tapion being set free from his prison on Earth. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (OVA Jump Speical)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillin along with everyone else attend a banquet held by Hercule and later meets Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble and his wife, Gure. He watches as Trunks and Goten fight against Abo and Kado, two former henchmen of Frieza' army. He later saves his family from falling debris with a Destructo Disk. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus Saga Through Golden Frieza Saga:' 6 months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Krillni and his family attends Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. he late robserves the fight against Beerus as most of the z fighters are easily defeated. he late robsereves Gouk becoming a Super Saiyan God and the fight against beerus. A year later, krillin becomes a cop in Orange Star City. after learning of Friza's resurrection he fights along with Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Jaco against Frieza's army. 'Universe 6 Saga through Future Trunks Saga' Krillin goes along with his family and friends to the nameless planet with Beerus and Whis along with team Universe 7 (Which includes Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Good Buu and Monaka) to watch them compete against Chmapa and Vado's Universe 6 Fighters (which includes Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba and Hit). afte rthe tournament, he wintess the super dragon ball being used to summon shenron and he later returns back to earth. 'Universal Survival Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' Five years later, Krillin along with almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by the Tuffle Parasite, Baby and later cured by the Sacred Water after his defeat. A year later, Krillin observes the 31st Tenkachi Budokai as Goku and Pan compete. Some months later, Krillin is killed by a brainwashed Android 17 during the invasion of resurected villains from Hell. Krillin is later revived along with everyone else on Earth by the Dragon Balls. Before Goku's departure with Sheneron, he and Goku have a sparring match and Goku lets him win before disappearing, leaving Krillin confused. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga:' Seven years later, Krillin and Android 18 now have a son named Kaiyo, and he has now taken over as the new master of the Turtle School. his first students to train are Goku's third child Gochan, Gohan's son Rohan, Yamcha's son Yincha, along with his own son, Kaiyo. After the training was completed, he is reunited with his best friend, Goku after he returns to Earth. He is made younger through a wish made via by Goku's new ability since merging with the Dragon Balls. Some time later, Krillin participates in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai. During the Tenkaichi Budokai, Krillin displays the same transformation, Master Roshi used to perform as well. 'Nikon Saga Through Cobra Saga' A year later, Krillin and Android 18 continues to train their son, Kaiyo. Krillin helps fight against the Saiyan, Nikon. He later gives his life to save Kaiyo. While in the Other World, he resume his training under King Kai. Krillin later learns of the Tritekians and the fight on Planet Zartar. Krilin is later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and returned back to Earth with his family. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' TBA ''35th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Malvoc Saga: TBA 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga: TBA 'Non Canon Films ' '''Dead Zone (Movie): Krillin helps Goku rescue Goku's son, Gohan from Garlic Jr's minions. He later watches as Goku and Piccolo fight against Garlic Jr and watches as Gohan defeats Garlic Jr by knocking him into the Dead Zone. 'Technique and Special Abilities:' Ki Blast: the most basic form of Ki Blasts. Flight: the ability to fly with the use of Ki. After Image Technique: '''A defensive technique invented by Master Roshi. Krillin learn the After Image after witnessing jackie Chun perform the attack in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. '''Wild Sense: '''An advanced version of the After Image technique. '''Kamehameha: '''Master Roshi's signature attack of the Turtle School. Krillin first learned how to perform the attack during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chaiotzu. Krillin can also perform the the '''After Image Kamehameha, Reverse Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha and the Max Power Kamehameha while in his Max Power Form. Master - Students Kamehameha: A Combination of Kamehameha attacks used by Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin in Dragon Ball Z "the World's Strongest" against Dr. Wheelo. Multiple Kamehameha: '''A combination of Kamehameha attacks used by Krillin, Goten and Trunks seen in Dragon Ball Z "Bio Broly". '''Best Friends Kamehameha: '''A combination attack of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku and Krillin in Dragon Ball Z "Lord Slug". '''Fusion Spirit Bomb: Also known as Spirit Bomb Deflect. A Combination attack of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku, Krillin, and Gohan against Vegeta in dragon Ball Z. Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A rapid barrage of Ki Blasts. Homing Energy Wave: A Full Power Energy Wave. Krillin first used this Energy attack against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Scattering Bullet: '''Also known as '''Expanding Energy Wave and Spread Energy Blast. Krillin first used this Finishing Attack after witnessing Yamcha's death at the hands of a Saibamen against the remaining Saibamen. Destructo Disk: '''An energy disc created by Krillin and first used against Nappa in Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball SF, Krillin becomes able to perform a more powerful version known as '''Super Destructo Disk. Detructo Disk Barrage: '''A rapid barrage of Destructo Disks used by Krillin. '''Solar Flare: A defensive attack created by Tien Shinhan. Krillin learned how to perform the attack in Dragon Ball Z. Tri Form: '''A fighting technique invented by Tein Shinhan. Krillin used this technique in a fight against Nappa in Dragon Ball Z. '''Eclipse Flare: '''Also known as '''Nisshoku-ken. a alternate version of the solar flare, that can be performed at night. the eclipse flare is similar to a lunar eclipse which it blinds it's opponent for a short period of time. 'Transformations and Power Ups' 'Unlock Potential:' Krillin had his Potential awaken by the Namekian eldest Namek, Guru in Dragon Ball Z during the Namek Saga greatly improving his fighting power. Category:Nikon23 Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki